


Fighting Against The Wall

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clumsiness, Clumsy Pietro, Gen, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Pietro, the most clumsy Avenger off the battlefield has a slight run in with the wall.





	Fighting Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know there is some language in here so if that's an issue for you don't read it.
> 
> Story idea off of Pinterest all credit goes to the creator of the prompt from there!

Pietro was a kickass fighter on the field, but not so much everywhere else. He was the clumsiest person ever, superspeed and all. It wasn’t that he didn’t try not to run into things, it just kind of happened. It was out of his control. But that didn’t stop Wanda from getting on his case every time he broke a vase or made an imprint on the wall.

Pietro was running around helping Wanda put dinner together for the Avengers. He was mainly grabbing ingredients from the pantry and bringing them to the island for his sister to use. He was on his was to get some more salt from the pantry when he noticed something strange on the TV show Clint was watching. It looked like the main character was wearing a chicken on their head. On further inspection, the character did have a chicken on their head. Pietro’s forehead creased in confusion as he turned back to the task at hand.

“Oh shit.” He exclaimed as he hit the wall. He hadn’t been paying attention and passed the pantry, hitting the wall beside it instead. Pietro let out a string of cusses in Sokovian, forgetting about who is around.

“Language.” Steve reminds him absentmindedly.

Pietro ignores the jab and continues to swear at the wall.

\---------------------------------

Wanda hears a crash and then cussing from the other room. She knows exactly what happened and who it happened to, as there was only one other person in the compound that knew Sokovian that well. She rounded the corner to see her brother, yelling at the wall in Sokovian, swearing at it very effectively.

“That’s it!” Wanda screamed, fed up with her brother’s clumsiness, “You have superspeed and can save people from getting run over by a moving train and can save a little boy’s life in battle, but you can’t get me more salt without running into walls?”

Pietro stopped yelling and turned to face his sister, cheeks red from anger. His expression softened slightly, an embarrassed grin filling his face. Wanda huffed and grabbed the salt herself then walked back to the kitchen. She paused on her way and turned back to her brother.

“I want you to tell the others that dinner is almost ready, then set the table.” She told him, eyes gleaming with annoyance, “And if I find any, and I mean _any_ broken dishes, I will personally make sure you do not eat for a week.”

Pietro put his hands up in surrender, and Wanda smiled slightly before going back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
